wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Lokenfan/Co jednak powinno być inne jeśli chodzi o WH40K?/@comment-79.184.224.118-20141118213339
W Warhamerze nie zmieniłbym nic... Dobra namieszałbym tam w cholere! Przede wsztystkim nie podoba mi się fakt że istnieje aż 10 frakcji na 12, w których są praktycznie, lub prawie ludzie. Eldarzy niczym się nie różnią od ludzi, oprócz uszu i dł. życia, ludzie przecież też mają psioników i nie-psioników, Eldarzy dokładnie tak samo, no i.... pod artem "Krwawe Kruki". Mamy też mrocznych, którzy w jeszcze większym stopniu są podobni do ludzi. Oprócz tego w imperium jest kilka kast sił zbrojnych ludzi, plus ludzie w Dominium (a jest ich masakrycznie sporo), sami Tau to niebiescy, słabsi ludzie, plus do tego Chaos, gdzie są praktycznie tylko ludzie i jakieś tam ew. demony (lub tzw. rasy zwierzęce w chaosie to jakiś 0,0000000000001%? I w dodatku to ludzie, tyle że mocno zmutowani). Nekroni? No ludzie zamienieni w maszyny, są tylko wyżsi, dokładnie ten sam szkielet etc, mogliby inaczej wyglądać... Taka wielka galaktyka a wszystkie frakcje to praktycznie ludzie. Czemu Eldarzy wyglądają dokładnie jak ludzie? Nie mogli dać innej, mało-ludziowatej rasy? Czemu w chaosie jest w cholerę ludzi? Przecież niby po upadku ludzkiej cywilizacji (Slaanesh) przetrwał skrajnie niewielki ułamek ludzkości, a po odrodzeniu (Impek) wciąż populacja nie zregenerowała się, choćby do niewielkiego procentu.... Poza tym masa planet była spowita grzybami atomowymi i rozwalana przez maszyny (nie dało się zamieszkać... SKĄD TAM TYLU LUDZI?! Rozumiem że WH to takie fantasy w kosmosie i pewnie wielu fanów WH wręcz kocha Eldarów, bo przecież to elfy, jak ich tu nie lubić? Ale jak dla mnie to za dużo ludziowatości tam... Galaktyka jest olbrzymia, setki xenos którzy chcą zniszczyć Imperium Ludzkości... bla bla bla, sru tu tu tu praktycznie ludzie vs ludzie i tyle. Dobrze że chociaż wybrali opcje Orków nie-tolkienowych, bo to byłaby przesada. Reszty nie ma się co uczepić . Niektórzy zarzucają WH zacofanie cywilizacyjne i technologiczne ale ono pełni rolę usprawiedliwienia korzystania z broni białej i stosowania taktyk typu Chenkov. Fanatyzm (też wielu zarzuca, że to przesada) ale on również tempi nieco tą technologie i sprawia, że imperium wciąż się cofa, zamiast się rozwijać (Mechanicus), co jest dobrym smaczkiem takiej starożytnej zapomnianej technologii, potężnej, niczym wykonanej przez bogów, poszukiwanej i czczonej. Inni uważają że Tau to takie japońce z p*zdami na czołach i ta rasa jakby niweluje cały klimat, dewastując warhammera. Ale to nieprawda, Tau doskonale kontrastują na tle innych ras pod każdym względem: technologia, ideologia, cywilizacja, pochodzenie itd. I dodatkowo przyciągają fanów, co nie lubią zacofanych i brutalnych ras (pieniążki dla GW). Pozmieniałbym jeszcze wiele, ale nikt by wtedy tego nie przeczytał.... LOGIKA! (przykłady) Dlaczego np Tau nie wezmą z jednego panczerza bitewnego (riptide np.) plecaków odrzutowych, wywalą je na śmietnik i nie walną zamiast nich dodatkowego generatora, przez co mogli by dodać kolejną tarczę, a skoro 1 tarcza wytrzyma nuklear blast... To wytrzymałby bez problemu strzał z działa tytana... no i broń 2x mocniejsza. Jest wiele, wiele więcej przykładów tutaj. "mamy technologie, nie nie użyjemy jej w logiczny sposób, bo nie". Imperium... ok wszystko wyjaśnione fanatyzmem, zacofaniem itd. Jedynie ci... ultramarines. Usunąłbym cały zakon, cały. Wymazałbym ich z WH i wsio. Cały zakon, cały. Absolutnie. Nie wiem po co taka abominacja zakonu wala się jak jakiś dres po ulicy. Plus niszczą całkowicie cały klimat. Cali całkowicie usunięci i już byloby OK! Tytany imperium - 1 strzał może zniszczyć całe miasto. "OK zbudujmy ważącego 318731739127392 ton mecha, który wytrzyma 1 MOŻE atomówkę, władujmy w niego najlepsze, dostępne AI, budujmy go przez setki lat, dbajmy o niego, traćmy miliony albo miliardy surowców na jego utrzymanie i stworzenie. Nie, nie użyjemy atomówek, które są tańsze, może je przewieźć już zwykły transporter, bardziej efektywne, może być ich miliony razy więcej, są miliony razy prostsze w produkcji.... yyy nie użyjemy ich bo yyy.... booo bo BO TAK I KONIEC" - typowy mechanicus po pytaniu "Dlaczego tytany a nie atomówki, termojądrówki, plazmówki itd?" Orkowie.... skoro potrafią budować maszyny, które załamują rzeczywistość, to czemu nie stworzą takich dział 8312x większych (jak robią tak ze wszystkim) i nie walną ich na okręty... wtedy nawet najpotężniejsze floty (nekroni) padały by jak muchy. Chaos.... bogowie, co potrafią wszystko i mogą sprawiać, by po zabiciu ich ludzika, ów morderca tegoż ludzika zamieniał się w tego, którego stracili. Nie potrafią zabić wybranej osoby jak np. Lord Komisarz, Lord Terry itd. Przecież mogliby całe imperium zamienić w kult taki jak... burdel...YKHM! Mroczni Eldarzy i ssać tą energię z tych uczuć itd. Nekroni.... nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle powstali, skoro potrafili wręcz oddziaływać na wygląd całej galaktyki (coś jak... bogowie?!), a nie potrafili najzwyczajniej sobie przedłużyć życia (ale Imperium już umie). Plus kierują się niby honorem itd, bo inaczej skasowaliby takiego kolesia, co nie wie, co to kodeks, wysyłając swoich ultra-mega-op-assasynów, ale i tak nie pozbędą się głównych dowódców danych ras, bo to nie fair... żałosne. Eldarzy - szkoda gadać, schowali by sie w pajęczym trakcie i zaczęli w końcu rozmnażać się jak te króliki. Potrafią wzywać braci i siostry do boju, ale do seksu, to już nikt z nich nie potrafi. Plus szkolą SETKI lat jednego wojonika, co i tak nic nie potrafi i jest war 2, 3 gwardzistów. To takie studia humanistyczne. M. Eldarzy - absolutna przesada z tym masochistycznym klimatem. Burdel na kółkach, kosmiczni cyganie i piraci, nic więcej, armor ich jednostek to skóra i kości, gwardzista przy nich to drednot no i wie co to "broń dystansowa", a nie jak oni - szarża z brzytwą na golasa w kierunku przeciwnika. Dobrze że GW pomyślało aby dac im ochornę tej planety ((skrajne wyjaskrawienie, proszę założyć okulary przeciwsłoneczne)) bo inaczej wysłałoby się tam 30 gwardzistów i pozamiatali by całą planetę. Tyranidzi. OP! OP! OP! OP! Są najpotężniejsi, dużo ich, są wszędzie, zaleją glaktyke, nie mamy szans, uciekajmy! bla bla bla bla bla, i tak przegrywają z każdym, nawet jak mają miażdżącą przewagę. Ale oczywiście wielokrotnie pokonują przeciwnika nawet bez przewagi liczebnej, ale również oczywistym jest że przegrywają ze słabeuszami mając kompletną przewage liczebną, nie wiadomo, gdzie tu logika. Taka rasa co jest straszna, wszechpotężna, każdy się jej boi, nikt nie ma szans itd ale i tak głównie zbierają baty. Fuck logic. Dobra to chyba głównie to. W ten sposób WH miałby znacznie więcej sensu, ale nie o to chodzi, chodzi o klimat. Dlatego zrobiłbym tylko 3 rzeczy: 1) Pozbył bym się ultramarines! (priorytet i tak nikt ich nie lubi, psują tylko klimat). 2) Dał znacznie, znacznie mniej tyranidów, ale traktowałbym ich normalnie - są OP, to niech sobie będą, ale mniej, żeby potem nie było sytuacji: 123 tyranidy, które są traktowane jak Baneblady (tak, są takie, całe mnóstwo), ale i tak zostaną pokonane przez 10 marines, bo inaczej jakby imperium mogło wygrać? Bezsens. 3) Ostatnia rzecz to usunięcie Mrocznych Eldarów i danie tam po prostu Eldarów, takich co kochają te swoje rozkosze, przez które utraciły swoje imperium, ale nie różniące się niczym, prawie (taka podfrakcja, jak np. gwardia i marines w imperium), zamiast ME dałbym rasę, która nie wyglądałaby jak człowiek, charakterystyczną.